


Blessing of Eclipse

by MothrrMonstrr (CakecroftAteAPieFacedScone)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakecroftAteAPieFacedScone/pseuds/MothrrMonstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warpy take on hopeless romance. Working title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing of Eclipse

Sun is in love with Moon. Moon is in love with Sun.

Stars are in love with Sky. Sky is in love Stars.

Moon is jealous of Sky, reflecting the beauty of Sun, while Moon cannot. Sky is always right beside Sun, leaving no room for Moon. 

Sun is jealous of Stars, mirroring Moon so wonderfully, while Sun cannot. Stars are forever beside Moon, leaving no room for Sun.

Sky is jealous of Moon, glowing brightly between Stars, while Sky cannot. Moon is always shining, leaving Sky in the Dark.

Stars are jealous of Sun, filling Sky with bright colors, while Stars cannot. Sun is always brilliant, blinding Stars with Light. 

When Eclipse bless Sun and Moon, they bestow upon each other a kiss, awaiting to cross again. Stars and Sky, so far from each other, yearn to be blessed, to reach and to touch. 

Only a single caress between them when Moon peaks over Clouds to watch as Sun sets and rises. 

Never enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished writing this. I made myself emotional. It's six in the morning. I haven't slept in a while.


End file.
